Two Out Of Three
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Two out of three isn't bad right? He's not rich but he's a pureblood and hes goodlooking. My first RonOC fanfic. So bare with me here.
1. Chapter One

Isabelle Kristiansen knew that she couldn't like a boy like him. He wasn't the three. He was two out of three and she hated that. The three: Pureblood, Rich, and good looking. Yup, those were her fathers rules to a guy she was dating. She thought he was so cute and adorable. The way his hair fell into his eyes and he'll shake his head to get the hair out. His cute eyes and that adorable smile. The way his uniform would be untucked sometimes and his tie loose. He was just so irresistibly adorable. She just knew that her father would not approve of him. He was a pureblood but he wasn't rich. Don't get her started on the whole house situation either. She was a Slytherin he was a Gryffindor. There was no way their houses would go for it. Especially him, he thought that all Slytherins were evil. He hated all of them, even her. She hated that idea. Stupid rules. Well rules are made for breaking and that's exactly what she wants to do.

Belle was sitting in potions class next to Draco Malfoy. She noticed at the beginning of class that Ron was sitting behind her with his friend Harry Potter. Of course everyone in Slytherin hated the two of them the most. She didn't care either way. Rules are so stupid! She was listening to what Snape said and he was passing around an assignment. She took the ones from the person in front of her and gave Draco his. She turned around and gave Ron his and Harry's. Ron looked at her and blushed a bit when she smiled at him. She bit her bottom lip and turned back around. Draco saw the whole thing and just stared at the two for a bit. He was trying to make things work in his mind. He always thought that Belle was a very attractive girl. Long brown hair and pretty little face and a beautiful body.

"Belle?" he asked and she looked at him. "Would you want to work on the assignment with me?"

"Sure," she said and she went back to writing her name on the paper. Draco looked at Ron and smirked at him. Ron rolled his eyes. Ron knew he wouldn't have a chance with Isabelle Kristiansen. She was out of his league, rich, beautiful, and a Slytherin. There was no way his house would let the two of them date. They would think that she was trying to get close to Harry or she was up to something. She was very pretty though.

The bell run and Belle grabbed her bag. She put the strap over her arm and started to walk out of the classroom without looking where she was going because she was trying to put her assignment in her bag. She felt herself bump into someone. "Excuse me," she said quietly and looked up. She saw Ron and raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me," he said.

She smiled when he took his bangs out of his eyes. It was only those two out in the hallway now.

"Um, I don't think we have been properly introduced," Belle said. "I'm Isabelle Kristiansen."

"Ronald Weasley," he said and shook her hand. The light above them started to grow brighter when they held hands and all of a sudden it broke.

"Oh my God," said Belle getting pulled by Ron to get out of the way of the broken glass. "What caused that?"

"I'm not sure…"

"The next time you start a fight Malfoy, start it when we have Transfiguration so it's a fair fight. Everyone knows that you are Snapes pet!" yelled a voice coming from Snapes classroom. Ron and Belle saw Draco and Harry emerge from Snapes class. They didn't notice the two of them until they looked at the shattered glass.

"What did you do Weasley?" asked Malfoy sneering at him. Draco noticed Belle and he walked over to her and pulled her gently away from Ron.

Ron looked at Belle then at Malfoy. Their houses are rivals; it could never work out between him and Belle. He gave both Malfoy and Belle a dirty look and walked away with Harry.

"What were you doing with Weasley?" asked Draco staring at her.

"Nothing, I bumped into him that's all," she said and stared right back.

"You don't want to be messing around with him, Belle…"

"I know, I know, Draco. I just bumped into him it's not like I pushed him into the corner and started kissing him," Belle was saying as she and Draco walked to the common room.

"I wouldn't mind you doing that to me," he said smirking.

"I bet," she said as he said the password. The two of them walked in. Belle turned to Draco and said, "When do you want to do the assignment?"

He looked her up and down. "How about after dinner?"

She felt a little uneasy with him eyeing her up like a piece of meat but it's Draco Malfoy. What were girls suppose to do when he did that? Some did whatever he wanted them too. Belle on the other hand won't. Yes, she finds Draco Malfoy very attractive but she just didn't like him like that.

"Ok," she said and she walked up to her dorm. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She pulled her bag over her head and threw it on the ground. She walked back downstairs to find Draco and the others that followed him around waiting for her. She eyed him up as if he was up to something. She didn't say anything and she went along with him. When they got to the Great Hall she saw that they sat the Slytherins next to the Gryffindors. Oh, yay, this should be interesting, she thought as they sat down by Harry and his friends.

"So, Belle, who are you eyeing up this year?" asked Theo sitting down next to me.

"What?" she asked as she took a roll out of a basket.

"What lucky guy gets to have you as a girlfriend?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"Not sure, yet. It's still the beginning of the school year Theo. There is some lucky guy out there," she said giggling. She ripped a piece of roll off and ate it. She looked over her shoulder to see where Ron was. She saw him get up and walk out of the Great Hall. _If I didn't have these guys all over me right now I would get up and catch up with him. I knew we had to keep up appearances when we were with our housemates. He did seem sincere when we finally talked._

"Hello?" asked someone waving their hand in front of her face. She blinked at looked over at Draco.

"Huh?'

"This is why I love this girl," he said putting his arm around her. "She's beautiful and funny."

She just raised her eyebrows and took another bite of her roll. Finally dinner was over, but Belle noticed that Ron never came back. Something must of pissed him off to get up and leave during dinner. I've always seen him eat a lot. She just grimaced about this and walked back to the common room. She knew she was suppose to do the assignment with Draco. She was actually dreading it, when any other girl would be thrilled to have him work with her. Draco and her sat at a desk opposite each other, totally Belles idea. She knew he wanted to sit next to her but she was better off sitting away from him as far as possible.

Belle started to daydream about Ron. She daydreamed about him kissing her and taking her into his arms. She felt herself start to smile. Draco looked up from his work and stared at her staring at the desk smiling. "Belle? Hello, Belle." He watched her shake her head and she looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm kind of…tired," she said making up a lie. "I didn't have that much sleep."

Draco just nodded and smirked. _I can get you to have a good night sleep_, he thought to himself. Finally they were done their assignment and Belle tried to head upstairs when he grabbed her arm.

"So, Belle I was thinking, maybe we can study again," he said still holding onto her arm.

"Sure, yeah," she said waiting for her arm back but she never got it.

"And we can always do it somewhere else instead of the common room. Let's say the library, lunch or dinner, or," he smirked at her, "my room."

"I'll keep that thought in my mind, Draco. Can I have my arm back please?" she asked nicely and raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She was in total shock from this. _Whoa buddy! Hold up here! You are cute and all but I'm not into you that way,_ she thought as he kissed her. He let go and she noticed some of his friends watching. _Great, that would be all over the school by tomorrow morning._

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he said and winked as he walked over to his friends. They were smirking at him as he sat down in a chair. Belle hurriedly walked up to her room and slammed the door, hoping they heard that downstairs. She put her assignment in her bag and slammed it shut. She was so angry with what he had just pulled. Didn't he notice that she did not like him! She likes Ron…well is attracted towards him. That's more then what she feels for Draco. She put her pjs on and laid down in bed. She had to talk to Ron again, she just had to.


	2. Chapter Two

Ron sat in the common room with Harry the next day waiting for Hermione. Ron still couldn't get Isabelle out of his mind no matter what he did. He didn't trust her because she was in Slytherin. He hated the whole lot of them. There was something different about Isabelle though. She was actually polite. Now how is it that a Slytherin can be polite? Something must have gone wrong with the sorting hats decision. Ron was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Harry say his name.

"What?" Ron asked staring at him.

"Did you listen to a word I have just said to you?" Harry asked a little angry.

"Sorry, mate, no," Ron said shaking his head.

"I said watch out for that Isabelle girl. She seems like bad news. She hangs out with Malfoy and them."

Ron was getting angry by the minute but he was right. No matter how much Ron didn't want to believe it, he was right. He hated it too. They saw Hermione come down the stairs, her arms full of books. Ron rolled his eyes and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they got to the Great Hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked to see where the Slytherins were sitting and they were on the other side of the room. Only a couple of people were sitting at the table. Everyone knew how much Slytherins hated to get up in the morning. Ron saw that Isabelle was sitting by herself drinking a glass of orange juice. He smiled to himself taking in how pretty she looked today. He never really noticed Isabelle all through his years at Hogwarts. Only a couple times he would see her in his classes. She would be sitting with Malfoy or one of his friends, or whatever Malfoy calls them.

"Did you guys here who the new hot couple is?" asked Seamus sitting down next to Harry.

"Who is it this time?" asked Ginny grabbing a piece of toast.

"Malfoy and that Isabelle chick, it's all over the school. I heard from Parvati who overheard Blaise telling some chick that he saw Malfoy and her making out in the Slytherin Common Room," said Seamus taking some bacon.

Ron's heart caved hearing this. He thought she was different from the other girls in Slytherin. _I guess the Slytherin Prince always gets what he wants,_ thought Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grimaced.

"Sorry, Ron," said Hermione patting his back.

Ron didn't say anything. He just ate; she was just like every girl in Slytherin. Just like every girl.

Belle was still fuming at what she had just heard in the common room. Everyone thought that she and Draco were going out. They weren't going out. He just kissed her without her permission. She hated rumors. She finished her orange juice and stormed out of the Great Hall. She figured she would just get to Care of Magical Creatures early. She started to head for the main entrance when she heard Draco.

"Hey, beautiful, where are you going?" he asked. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see him walking up to her.

"I'm going to class," she said.

"No breakfast?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"I already ate." She looked at some of the people passing by and they were whispering about them. She looked back up at Draco. "Are you telling people that we are going out?"

"No, that's just a rumor. Come on you can't be mad about it. After my friends saw us kissing they figured that we were."

"Well the whole school thinks we are."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked smirking at her.

"Draco, we both know that we aren't going out. So why not just say no."

"Belle why say no, when you can feed into the rumors?"

Belle was fed up with this. She rolled her eyes and starting walking out the door. She felt him grab her arm and turn her around. "Wouldn't your father want you to be going out with me?" He sneered at her.

"You leave my father and his wanting out of this."

"Not if I have something to do with it. You will be going out with me. It would be what your father wants right?"

"Well my father just told me to find three qualities in a guy, I can pick. I never said I would pick you."

He pushed her up against the wall making her wince in pain. She stared into his eyes. "I don't think you really have a say in anything anymore. I'm watching you Belle."

"Get off me now!"

He forced his lips on hers roughly. She tried pushing him off her and when she did he looked angry. "You'll pay Belle. Wait until your father hears about this!" She watched him walk off and she stood there staring angrily at him. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. Slytherins don't cry! She quickly just walked outside to Hagrids hut for her class. Her and some Slytherins had this class with Ravenclaw. How fun?

While Belle was sitting on a boulder watching everything in class she decided to write a letter to Ron. Telling him to meet her, she didn't put her name on it though, in the courtyard at nine tonight. She folded the letter up and waited for class to end. She wanted to give it to Ron now but she didn't know how. She didn't want him to know it was her. When class was over she walked up to Hagrid.

"Yes, Ms. Kristiansen?" he asked.

"Do you have Gryffindors Seventh Year class today?"

"Yes, why would you want to know?" He looked at her suspiciously knowing well that she was in Slytherin.

"Is Ron Weasley in that class?"

"Yes."

"Can you give him this? Don't tell him who it came from though, please."

Hagrid was hesitant about taking it but he looked into her eyes. She seemed sincere and nice. Better than any other Slytherin that he has dealt with ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. He took it from her and nodded. She walked up the little hill and into the courtyard. She walked into Hogwarts and towards the Slytherin Common Room. All during classes Belle seemed happier because she was going to go see Ron. Hopefully he will be there.

"Belle, where are you going?" asked Draco taking her hand. She tried to remove it and she stretched.

"To bed," she said. "I'm tired. Like I said last night, I don't get enough sleep."

He walked closer to her and she could smell his cologne. He lifted her chin so she would look at him and said, "I can help you with your sleeping problems." He was bending down to kiss her but she turned her head. She felt his lips brush up against her cheek.

"That's so nice of you Draco, but I like to work things out on my own." She started backing up away from him then walked up to her room. She saw that it was 8:30. She put on her low rise jeans and a white t-shirt. She waited till it was 8:50 and started walking down the stairs. She didn't hear anyone down there so she quickly ran down the rest of the stairs while grabbing her cloak on the chair she left it on and ran out the door. She put her cloak on and covered her face. She raced out to where the courtyard was. She saw Ron sitting on a bench staring down at the ground. He looked up when he heard her step on a twig. He got up and held his wand in his hand firmly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly.

"Yeah, right. You are a Slytherin. Who are you?"

Before she could say anything they heard something behind her and then a meow. "Shit!" she yelled and grabbed his hand and ran into a door the pathway that would lead to Hagrids hut then turned quickly.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" he asked.

"Do you want to be caught by Filch?"

He didn't say anything then she stopped at a wall and hit three bricks. It turned into a door.

"What the…" started Ron but she pushed him in and she heard him yell. She ran in and closed the door and she jumped down the slide. She laughed a bit and then she hit the floor.

"Where are we?" Ron asked getting up. "And who are you?"

Belle took off her hood and looked at him. "It's me, Belle and you are in the dungeons."

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I can't say out loud there may be people listening."

"Who would be down here?" he asked as he followed her. She was checking all the doors but some were preoccupied.

"The Slytherins come down here to do some things."

"Like what?" he asked.

She stopped and went to a door she put her ear to it and listened. She smirked and looked at him. She nodded towards the door and he put his ear to it. He listened then heard some moaning. His eyes opened widely and she chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ron. I didn't bring you here to take advantage of you, unless you want me to."

Ron's eyes widened more.

"I'm joking. Learn to laugh Ron."

Finally they came to a door and she opened it. They walked inside and closed the door. They sat on a couch and Ron looked around.

"I never noticed how comfy the dungeons could be."

Belle laughed and took off her cloak.

"So, why did you want to meet me here? No offense but I don't like Slytherins. Wouldn't your little boyfriend want to know where you were?"

"Draco is not my boyfriend. Last night we were working on the assignment for Snapes class. After the assignment I wanted to go to bed, he grabbed my arm and kissed me. It wasn't a make out session like everyone was saying. I pulled away and took off. Slamming everything in sight, hoping he would get the point that I don't like him."

Ron listened to everything she had to say. He felt relieved to hear that Draco was not her boyfriend. He actually seemed happy.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted you to come with me tonight. I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Why would you care what I thought?"

"Ron, isn't it obvious? I like you."

His eyes widened. They seemed to do that a lot. "What?"

"I know the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor thing and my father won't approve because you aren't rich but I don't care about the rules."

"Our friends would really hate us if they found out too," said Ron staring into the fire.

"And we don't really know each other."

He nodded and then looked at her. "Belle I find you attractive, _very_ attractive." She laughed and looked back at him. "Maybe every Friday night at nine, me and you can meet up here and talk. To find out a lot about each other. I know I would like to find more about you."

Belle bit her lip and smiled. Ron leaned forward a bit and she did too. They felt each others lips against each other lightly touching then it grew into passion. So it was agreed. Every Friday night Ron and Belle would meet in the same room at nine to find out more about each other before anything or if anything does happen. Even if it has to be a secret.

Authors Note: I'm not too sure about this chapter but it will have to do for right now.


End file.
